Affinity
The power to have your natural and/or supernatural abilities enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. A mixed power of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Selective Empowerment Applications *Enhanced Strength *Super Speed *Durability *Stamina *Regeneration Associations commonly accompanied by some form of Energy Absorbtion. Variations *'Elemental Affinity': become stronger when in a certin part of nature. **Water Affinity: become stronger when in contact with water. **Earth Affinity: become stronger from rich soil **Air Affinity: become stronger by breathing fresh air **Electric Affinity: Become stronger when in contact with electricity. **Light Affinity: become stronger when in light. **Dark Affinity: become stronger when in the dark. *'Temperature Affinity': become stronger depending on how warm/cold it is **Heat Affinity: become stronger when it is hotter. **Cold Affinity: become stronger when it is cooler. *'Empathic Affinity': become stronger when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certian emotion. **Fear Affinity: become stronger when someone, or yourself, is afraid. **Anger Affinity: become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is angry. **Love Affinity: become stronger when in love, or when near loved ones. **Joy Affinity: become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is happy *'Weather Affinity': become stronger depending on the Weather. **Solar Affinity: become stronger when in sunlight. **Lunar Affinity: become stronger when the moon is out. **Rain Affinity: become stronger when its raining. **Snow Affinity: become stronger when its snowing. **Storm Affinity: become stronger when there is a storm. *'Life Affinity': become stronger with more living things near. ** Human Affinity: become stronger when there are more humans close by. **Superhuman Affinity: become stronger when more superhumans are close by. **Animal Affinity: become stronger when animals (or a certain animal) is close by. **Alien Affinity: become stronger when someone from another world is close. *'Dead Affinity': become stronger with more dead nearby. **Undead Affinity: become stronger when Zombies, Mummies, Vampires, etc. are nearby. **Spirit Affinity: become stronger when ghost, phantoms, etc. are nearby. *'Sin Affinity': become stronger when a certin sin is present **Pride Affinity: become stronger when someone is overly stubborn. **Envy Affinity: become stronger when someone is dangerously jealous. **Greed Affinity: become stronger when someone is selfish and materialistic. **Wrath Affinity: become stronger when someone is full of violence and rage. **Lust Affinity: become stronger when someone is full of desire and pleasure. **Gluttony Affinity: become stronger when someone is overconsumptious. **Sloth Affinity: become stronger when someone is lazy or apathic. Limits *Without that something you are weakend. *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much Known Users *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians, ''becomes stronger in water) *Samuel Sullivan (''Heroes, ''his power becomes stronger with more evolved humans around) *Jonas Graymalkin (''Marvel, he gains superhuman strength and endurance while in the dark) *Lantern Corps (DC Comics) *Aquaman (DC Comics, becomes stronger in water) See Also *Blazing Soul Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power